The Secret Powers
by pikastine
Summary: 4 character's get some secret powers accidentily after catching frogs!
1. Catching Frogs

The secret powers  
  
Pikastine: Hey! I made another fanfic!! I am sooooooooooooo happy!!!  
  
Jocelynnet: Yeah yeah just get on with the fan fiction.  
  
Chapter 1: Catching frogs! Yippee!  
  
One day Malik, Bakura, Ryou, and Isis were getting ready to catch frogs.  
  
AT THE ISHTAR HOUSHOLD!  
  
Malik: I am going to catch sooooo many frogs Isis! Much more than you, cause you're a girl!  
  
Isis: YA WANNA BET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: eep! Um…no!  
  
Isis: good!  
  
Malik thinking: not! I just shouldn't mess with Isis when I get her angry! …Scary…  
  
Isis: Never mistake the power of the girl!!! And that is your lesson of tooodaaayy!!!!!!!!!  
  
AT THE BAKURA HOUSEHOLD!  
  
Ryou: Bakura? Where is that raw steak Amane bought yesterday and was going to cook it and eat it and if it isn't there she will kill me?  
  
(Amane is Ryou's older sister. I heard he had a sister 4 years older in some Yugioh sites. So now he is just like Malik. You guys make up in your heads how she looks, because my version will be different then yours)  
  
Bakura: I didn't touch it!! *Walks away whistling *  
  
Ryou: *sigh * I am going to be soooooo dead because BAKURA ATE IT!!  
  
Bakura: Take some empty jars Ryou! We could put the frogs in it!  
  
Ryou: Okay…  
  
Amane: *just came home from umm…something I donno! * Hi Ryou! I WILL KILL YOU BECAUSE BAKURA ATE MY STEAK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Help!  
  
Amane: good.  
  
Pikastine: OkayliDokayli! 


	2. Frog fishing and powers

The secret powers  
  
Chapter 2: Frog fishing !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Malik: awww… I just missed it by this much! Puts his hand in 3 metres to show Isis.  
  
Isis: That's alright Malik… HA I CAUGHT ANOTHER ONE AND WHAT DID YOU SAY AT HOME MALIK!!! SO NEVER MISTAKE THE POWER OF THE GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Later…….  
  
Ryou and Bakura join the troops.  
  
Malik: *giggles and stares at Ryou *  
  
Ryou: What?  
  
Malik: There's a frog on your head!  
  
Ryou: EEP! MY CLEAN WHITE PEARLY HAIR IS RUINED!!!  
  
Malik whispering to Bakura: I didn't know he was so crazy about his hair…  
  
Bakura: He can be like that sometimes…  
  
Ryou: * takes the frog off his head * YAY I CAUGHT A FROG!!!  
  
Malik (who hasn't caught any): JUST PUT IT IN THE JAR!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Let's name it Miho jr. Since Miho always follows Ryou and Miho jr. was on his head!  
  
AT HOME  
  
Everyone kept one frog and when Amane set the rest free.  
  
UPSTAIRS IN RYOU'S ROOM  
  
Bakura: *feels a tingly feeling and stares at the closest object which was Miho jr. *  
  
Miho jr: *dies *  
  
Bakura: Ooops…  
  
Ryou *comes in * What did you do to Miho jr!!!!  
  
Bakura: Well I sort of stared at her and then she died…  
  
Ryou: EEP! Don't stare at me. * Ryou takes the frog in his hands and it magicly heals! * COOOL!  
  
Malik: *walks in * *feels a tingly feeling * *thinks of Bakura eating the raw steak * eeeeeeeeewwwwwww…  
  
Bakura: Is that a raw steaaaakkk?????? I must eaaatt it!!!!  
  
Ryou: What raw steak? I can't see any raw steak!!!??  
  
Bakura:*sticks out his hand as if the raw steak which isan't there, flew away * NOOOOO!!!!  
  
Ryou: There is no raw steak Bakura!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: *seems to case the raw steak which really isan't there and crashes into the wall * OOOOOUUCHHHH * collapses on the floor *  
  
Ryou and Malik: Okkkaay…  
  
Malik: By the way, can Isis and mee sleep oveer tooooonignt???????????  
  
Ryou: Sure… I think… If Amane lets you…I don't think so… no.  
  
Malik: *pretends to sob on the floor *  
  
Ryou: FINE!!!!  
  
Malik: YEY!!! *does a happy dance *  
  
Ryou: EEP! Never do that again!!! EEVVILL DANCE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Isis: *comes in * *feels tingly feeling * *thinks of peacocks that she saw at the zoo, and how Malik ran away from them when he was little cause it nipped him * *changes into a peacock *  
  
Malik: Look! A peacock!  
  
Isis: *changes her tail feathers purple. Malik loves puuurple *  
  
Malik: Ooooooh! Cute! Must…Touch…Feather….. *walks closer and tries to pet Isis, she nips him hard!! * OUCH! Let me try that again! *tries to peck her and she turns into a cucco, which Malik has always feared *  
  
Malik: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps on Ryou *  
  
Ryou: Get off mee!!! You're heavy!!!!!  
  
Malik: No you're just weak.  
  
Ryou: Oh okay  
  
Bakura: Is it just me; or did I hear that peacock cucco laugh??? 


	3. Reveiw time!

Answer the review!  
  
RMBI Fan: Well I'm very sorry I forgot to mention that! Amane is supposed to be dead, but with these special authoress powers you can do almost anything! So I just decided to bring Amane back to life!! Does this answer your review? 


End file.
